


Quite Proper

by tielan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: All The Things They Don't Say, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: It is totally and completely appropriate for a general to look out for his people.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gelsey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/gifts).



> In your letter, you said, " _I'm generally hardcore Sam/Jack fan. I love them together._ " I'm a hardcore Sam/Jack fan myself, so you get this treat. Hope you enjoy!

 It is totally and completely appropriate for a general to look out for his people.

Such is the reasoning of Jack O’Neill as he takes a tray up to Carter’s office in the midnight hours of the base’s operation. SG1 is stuck on-world right now thanks to Daniel managing to contract alien shingles. He’s presently in quarantine and happy as a pig in mud, since he may not be able to talk to other people, but it certainly doesn’t stop his research.

The biggest trick, right now, is getting him to rest. And Jack is trusting that Teal’c – immune to mere human disease – will do considerably better at that than he ever would.

Carter is frowning as she reads an online article, although her gaze flicks up. “Sir.”

“Carter.” He hoists the tray. “I brought you jello. And a grilled cheese sandwich, thanks to Corporal Falil, who said you haven’t been down for dinner.”

She looks at her wristwatch, then drops her hand into her lap. “I didn’t realise it was so late.”

“Well, now you do,” he says as he contemplates the desk, every spare inch of it crammed with devices and technology.

Carter follows his gaze, then gets up to start trying to shift devices and technology.

“Don’t bother, Carter. I got this.” Jack balances the tray corner on a giant box that looks like he could buy it at a Radio Shack, so he presumes it’s Earth tech and not going to send out radiomagnetic waves that make him invisible. Or something. He hands her both plates – Falil was kind enough to make one up for Jack, too. “Grilled cheese sandwich.” He sets her cup of jello down on a square of desk that is miraculously empty, and places his slice of pie down on a set of old paper reports.

Then he puts the tray down by the door. He’ll take it back up on his way out, weathering the startled looks from the security forces as he makes his way back up to the commissary.

She’s smiling when he takes his grilled cheese back – that little upwards and outwards twitch at the corner of her mouth.

“What?”

“Nothing, sir. Thanks for getting me dinner.”

“I was hungry. I wanted company other than Siler. And you wanted to talk to me about—” Jack cranes his neck the better to see the article she’s reading. “ _Self-Replicating Robots Developed In Japan_.” He blinks for a moment, then grimaces. “Tell me that’s not what I think it is.”

“Well, it’s not what we fear it could be, right now, but in a hundred years...perhaps.”

“Great.” Jack bites into his sandwich. Just what every SGC General wants; the prediction that they’ll all be overrun with machines in a hundred years.

“However,” Carter continues, “they _do_ have some interesting thoughts on the uses of such technologies – strictly Earth-based...”

He listens to her talk. He doesn’t understand all of it, because so much of it is more technical than he cares to follow, but he can see consequences well enough, and Carter can see them, too, when she gets past the ‘ooh, shiny’ factor.

It’s a good way to pass the hours, no crises, no drama, just an easy conversation between...friends, one of whom has brought the other a late night snack. The fact that he’s a General and she’s an officer under his command makes it a little complicated, but they’re just friends.

Completely proper.

 

 


End file.
